


Solace

by hansonveggieclub



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alderaan, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Droids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fireworks, Not Beta Read, Padawan Anakin, Stress, Temple Keeper Reader, This was meant to be fluff I swear, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansonveggieclub/pseuds/hansonveggieclub
Summary: After a long but successful mission, all the Jedi Knights want to do is rest. Granted they should, they’re return is decidedly celebrated with a host of pyrotechnics, and poor Anakin Skywalker can hardly take it.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> fireworks are no way to celebrate war heroes
> 
> definitely not beta’d

The Jedi High Council had sent two of it’s members out nearly a month ago. Masters Kit Fisto and Obi Wan Kenobi we’re accompanied by their respective Padawans: impulsive Nahdar Vebb and young Anakin Skywalker. From the tearful goodbye you eavesdropped on almost four weeks prior, it was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission following a small pod of Separist intelligence in an attempt to locate what could be a communications center in the heart of Alderaan. Despite the informational coverage of Senator Organa, apparently there was reason to believe the hub was being secured right under their noses. That was really all there was to know for some time, until about nine days later when the remaining council members called for a meeting. Pouring each Councilman an unnecessary glass of water earned you a brief ear to their discourse, one of the few luxuries of being assigned as a temple keeper. Piecing it all together, things weren’t looking to hot for the dispatched party, and someone was injured. Heavily. In the words of Master Windu himself, they’d suffered a “major setback”. All of this information would be troublesome to anyone who cared, but to you there were certain... entanglements that made things all the more worrisome. Keeping the temple came with its perks, some rooms in particular needed ‘tidying’ within the late hours of night even when certain residents were accounted for. Nothing so disreputable as to warrant punishment from the Master Jedi, but a bit naïve with passion. So, nine days after their departure, the nail biting started. Master Yoda would tut-tut you for missing one of the many halls while you were too busy fretting over the inevitable. The anxious thoughts and forgotten duties lasted until three nights ago when, after getting scolded for what Master Windu said was the last time, you were up late tinkering with a service R2 unit. Your eavesdropping abilities now second nature, you learned what the hold up was. 

The mission was doomed from the start. 

Apparently the pod had been warned of the Jedi in advance, presumably by the assumed rpat amongst Jedi ranks, so when Kit and Obi Wan showed up, they were met with heavy fire. What could’ve been a crucial teaching moment for two young Jedi quickly became a fight to survive. The injured party turned out to be Vebb, apparently a close friend of whoever you were listening in on as you clicked a metal serving tray in place. Vebb must not be coming back with them. What had taken them these agonizing weeks was their new plan. Down to three, fighting their way in would’ve quickly gotten them all killed without doing any real damage, so planting covert thermal detonators were decided upon. During one of your liaisons with a certain Padawan, he explained the intricacy of a similar process from another mission on another planet... five minutes in and you were asleep in the bed that you were supposed to be changing. So, you could say you understood just how difficult it was to get the know how on that base. Who was in, who was out, where, and when were all variables that needed to be perfect in order for the detonators to successfully destroy the inner workings of the surprisingly public building. In so many words, it worked, but it took five sleepless weeks. Senator Organa regained order in Alderaan, and your Padawan soon to be Jedi was on a long flight back to the temple. 

So here you were, doing a poor job of looking like you were doing anything but waiting for that ship to arrive. And arrive it did. The hangar was wide open, letting in midday sunshine and the occasional gust of air as you swept the same spot for what seemed like ages. When Master Yoda and the rest of the council arrived you took to the shadows. 

The ships landing was quite loud, blowing around all the dust you neglected to sweep. You watched silently with eyes wide as the three remaining Jedi descended the steps. They looked tired, still caked in dust and blood from their perils, yet they strode with a sense of completion. They muttered greetings to one another before Master Yoda commended them and sent them straight to their quarters, saying ‘rest, you will need’. 

To avoid unwanted attention, you stayed in the hangar until the council left and the rest of the ships attendants had gone. You were almost giddy, built up with anticipation of this moment as you exited through one of many large stone hallways. The closer you got to his door, the more spring there was in your step, the more flutter in your robes. Yet when you arrived, you hesitated to knock. You didn’t want to be overbearing if he needed rest and recuperation. But with two gentle raps of your knuckles, the door slid open with a whir to reveal your awaiting Padawan. 

“Anakin!” 

In the time you waited he’d clearly cleaned up. His face was no longer painted with dirt and dry blood, but was tinged red from bruising. It was also possibly because of the wide grin that spread across his face at the sight of you. He exhaled your name as he pulled you through the threshold, the door closing behind you. As soon as it shut you were pulled into his tight embrace. 

“I’ve missed you.” Was all that he said. And, quite frankly, all he needed to say. You could’ve spun a novel about how much you missed him, but with the combination of your equally tight clutch and the mind reading skills of a force user, you needn’t say much at all. Suffice to say, you could’ve stayed that way all evening. Unfortunately, someone had other plans. There was yet another rap at the door. This one far more forceful than your hands. 

“Anakin, sir?” The voice called. You recognized it immediately as a fellow keeper, of which there were seven, aside from you. You cringed as Anakin let go to respond. He stood in the doorway, shielding you from her gaze. From your position on one of the many cushions you observed their muttering. As the door shut once again, Anakin heaved a large sigh. 

“So?” You looked at him expectantly. He shrugged and sat opposite you. 

“There’s to be a celebration tonight. In my honor.” His voice strong with sarcasm. Your expression twisted in confusion. “In the event we succeeded, the temple holds a ceremony. Drinks, lights, all that.”

“Not just for you.” You corrected, thinking of the member of his party, Vebb, who still hadn’t returned from the intensive care he was receiving on Alderaan. Although Anakin seemed to be quite bothered by the situation, he relaxed rather quickly. This allowed you to spend the greater half of your evening fussing over burns and cuts he neglected to get looked at. There was a particularly large one down his forearm that you chastised him heavily for. 

“Think of all the veins right there, you need to be careful!” 

He chuckled, wincing as you disinfected it carefully. Once it was wrapped tightly, you tried to pull him up off the cushion. To no avail, as he was adamant on sleeping through the festivities later tonight. It took some time to convince him to go, you had offered to go with him but he was concerned about being seen together. At last, you managed to convince him that he was worth celebrating, and that tonight’s festivities would be good for his self esteem. 

This evening there was no need to parade the Jedi and their company down a carpeted guildhall to trumpet sound, instead the council merely suggested to the people that once again the Jedi had done something exceptional. The hideaways and pavilions below the watchful temple eye would most certainly be chock full of heavy drinkers and loud music, definitely not a scene you or Anakin could use right now, except maybe a drink or two. Instead Anakin was pulled into an impromptu meeting, more of a casual discussion paraded by a show of fireworks across the night sky. The council meeting, of course, went off without a hitch. Obi Wan and Kit were greatly commended for their prowess in the unexpected battle, condolences were given for Vebb, though no one knew if he would last the rest of his days. You stole snippets of conversation as you sent out the now fixed R2 unit, the room was quite open and the Council certainly wasn’t looking to be too private. In fact, it became dull rather quickly, and you took your cue to leave. You certainly couldn’t leave to your own personal quarters, there was still a months worth of Anakin’s life that you missed out on, and you most certainly couldn’t wait to catch up fully. For the most part, you sat there playing with a tassel on your robe, tying and untying it until your fingers felt hot and they became too swollen to untie a double knot. The next time Padmé arrives you made a mental note to ask her how she manages to keep all of her robes in tact. Maybe she manages boredom better than you. 

Your thoughts of the senators blue silks and crushed velvets were brought to a steep halt at the sound of a loud crack from outside the temple walls: the fireworks had started. In an era of great technological feats, the explosions that lit up the sky were like none other. They took shapes of wildflowers and fell like glitter among the city below. Throughout the ages these shows of lights had changed in color and passion, along with the great feats and heroes they’re bestowed upon, but there was one characteristic that just wouldn’t stay away. They were so very loud. Loud enough that, as the Council gathered at the full length window to watch, Anakin was frozen in place. As the noises became more frequent, accompanied with the flaring red light, his mind begged him to leave. Images of Separist soldiers being flung aside by the blasts they had planted deep within the building flashed across young Skywalker’s eyes. He shut them tight, ignoring the crowd that had drawn to the window. Without the accompanying lights, the cracking became too loud to bear, and he became so incredibly tense. Without so much as a word to anyone, Anakin was gone. 

In a flurry of brown robes, he had left the room. Unbeknownst, you looked up from your fiddling to find him striding away to his post. You decided to follow him, already paces behind as you were much slower, however quickly gaining pace as you became more anxious over his well-being. You had just missed him through the door as it hissed shut right in front of your nose. 

“Sir?” You called at the door out of habit. After looking around to discover you were alone in the hall you added quietly, “Ani?”

If he did reply from anywhere other than the doorway, you didn’t hear. Foot thick stone walls didn’t really lend well to acoustics. Some nights you’d been incredibly grateful for this, but now? You needed to hear him speak. With a pang of guilt knotting in your stomach, you keyed in a code you rarely had to use, one that would grant you access to nearly any fingerprint-locked room in the temple. 

“Ani?” You called again, still quieter this time. When no response came, you moved about the large entryway to the sitting areas where the two of you were so comfortably perched mere hours before. Same large, sunset colored cushion as before, there sat your disheartened Jedi. Sat bent over his lap, elbows pressed into his knees, hands plastered over his face to stifle hushed sobs. 

“Oh, Ani.” You repeated his name before placing your own hand over your mouth to quiet a gasp. With puffed, red eyes he stood to meet your gaze. He whispered your name like a plea, begging for your saving grace. With open arms you enveloped him, the soft sleeves of your robes brushing coolly against his angry, heated skin. In shaky breaths he attempted to excuse his behavior, but in understanding you shushed him, opting instead to sit there and hold him, protecting him from the noises on the other side of the walls. 

Further away from the room that everyone else was watching out of, the fireworks were quieter. Still, the louder blasts would cause Anakin’s arms to involuntarily flex. He was stuck inside his head as long as his eyes were pressed shut. There weren’t so many tears as there were dry, clamorous sobs that racked through his upper body, each one allowing you to hold him tighter. His height didn’t allow you to stand much taller than him, but his head crooked in such a way he fit perfectly on your chest. For the worst of it, you just whispered to him, one hand swirling softly on his back.

“You’re okay, I love you.” And similar sentiments were bringing him down, self aware enough to stop squeezing the life out of you and meet your eye line. Your chin tilted to the side, a silent question read in your eyes. What can I do? But Anakin had no answer. Part of you didn’t really expect him to. Something like this had happened once before, raw stimulus from a particularly heated operation became too much and exasperation set in quickly. No white noise or background music would be suitable enough to calm his frayed nerves, just rest and an extremely spirited conversation with whoever’s numb brain decided pyrotechnics were any way to celebrate freshly battle-scarred heroes. So, after sitting Anakin down anywhere you felt you could leave him be for five seconds, you busied yourself tending to his presumed needs. Water, blankets, a clean night shirt, and anything that could act as a sedative. 

He was hard pressed to leave the large lounging cushions, so you made sure he was comfortable as he could get if he was to sleep there until you got back. He gratefully accepted the water and, despite the somehow ongoing commotion outside, was slowed lulled into sleep. You paused, not wanting to leave his side as your fingers carded through his sweat-dampened hair. That lasted up until Anakin received a message on his holopad from one Master Obi Wan. He was concerned, you gathered from watching his characteristic rambling holo message. With a sigh, you checked yourself in a nearby mirror, smoothing hairs black into place and situating robes that had been rugged at just a bit too hard. 

You made certain the halls were cleared before you exited Anakin’s quarters. First person on your retribution chain was Obi Wan, and coincidentally, you ran into him while storming your way back to the council room. He called your name to get your attention, as your were fuming a bit to hard to stop marching, but he got your attention. 

“How is he?” He asked in attempt to be subtle. There was to question in his mind that you were coming from his post, and there really wasn’t any denying it, but you maintained what little integrity you had left for the sake of your duties. 

“Sir, Skywalker is resting. I beg you, please don’t wake him.”

Obi Wan nodded his head, eyes drifting down the hall either to search for Anakin’s closed door or to tell you the two of you weren’t alone. “I really must be going,” you explained, and he offered a look of understanding. You could’ve sworn he wished you luck, but in your renewed frustrated flurry you could hardly tell.

Any plans on sounding professional died as soon as the door opened. 

“Who?” You demanded, eyeing the sea of confused Jedi faces. You were pulled aside by a near fuming Master Windu. 

“Excuse me?” He asked, hushed. He gave you a moment to rethink your strategy before you disgraced yourself further than you already had. Keeping the same hushed volume above the resumed conversations in the other half of the room you replied. 

“Who’s idea was the light show? Who told them that ship would be in today?”

Master Windu couldn’t confirm, as he had no answers to your pressing questions. You sighed deeply and apologized to your superior. You explained, without divulging your true intent, that you witnessed a distressed Jedi storm through the halls at the affronting sound and that if this were to happen again, they’d be remiss not to take the next flight off ‘this lousy planet’ as you so eloquently put it. You apologized again, seeing his furrowed brow. Master Windu made a promise he’d take this account into deep consideration. He saw the desperation on your face for some change to be made and you begged him to leave you out of the explanation. Upon agreeing, you high-tailed it out of that joyless grey hole of discomfort as quick as the pressure-locking doors would allow. In a deep recess in your mind, there was a part of you that fretted overs whether or not Master Windu would really change something, still another part worrying you could get caught, or worse, get Anakin caught. 

Speak of the devil, you retyped you’re all access code, this time with less guilt. Your sweet boy was out cold, breathing steadier than when you left. The sight of him wrapped up parallel to the floor spread a sad smile across your face. You wished circumstances were different. You wished he was just exhausted. You wished he didn’t just spend the last hour reliving the horrors of what real battle is like over and over due to someone’s thoughtless reveling. You whispered a silent prayer to anyone who listened. Protect him. Protect his heart. 

You knelt down on the floor, resuming your ministrations from earlier through his dusty brown head of hair. No matter what happened to him, you’d be there when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn’t come as a disappointment for my usual Dan fans, but I’m currently rewatching the entirety of Star Wars and I wanted to do justice to the fact that there are just nine measly pages of my boy Anakin. Thinking of also doing some Mandalorian in the future as well, let me know if that’s something any of you would be interested in <3


End file.
